Josephine LaRue
Josephine LaRue była czarownicą, która przewodziła sabatom spoza Nowego Orleanu. Nieoficjalnie można było nazwać ją królową nowoorleańskich czarownic. Była także liderką Sabatu z Dystryktu Ogrodowego. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku They All Asked For You, kiedy Elijah próbował odkryć tożsamość nowego ciała Rebekah, Evy Sinclair. W When the Levee Breaks, zostaje zabita przez Dahlię. Historia W młodości Josephine była buntowniczką, kochającą muzykę. Sama grała na skrzypcach. Swego czasu uwielbiała jazz, co było zasługą jej chłopaka, specjalizującego się w tym gatunku muzyki. Miała nawet zamiar z nim uciec, jednak jej matka to odkryła i surowo ją za to ukarała. Nałożyła klątwę na jej dłonie, deformując je, przez co Josephine nigdy więcej nie mogła zagrać na skrzypcach. The Originals: Sezon 2 Następnie czarownica dodaje, iż cała wampirza rasa, pod swoimi przemyślanymi gierkami, są tylko potworami w ludzkiej skórze. Żegna się grzecznie z gośćmi, jednak Elijah stara się ratować sytuację, mówiąc, iż nie musi być nieuprzejma, na co Josephine stwierdza, że nie jest, ale to nie oznacza, iż będzie wyświadczać im przysługi. Jej jedynym pragnieniem na tą chwilę jest to, aby opuścili jej dom. Słysząc to, odzywa się Gia, która milczała przez cały czas, obserwując jak potoczy się rozmowa ze starszą panią. Gia robi na czarownicy wrażenie - podoba jej się to, że wampirzyca mówi to, co myśli oraz nie gra zachowawczo jak jej towarzysz. Gia jest zdziwiona, kiedy Josephine zgaduje, czyj utwór wykonywała - nie podejrzewała, iż starsza pani może znać Eddie'go Southa. Widząc jej niedowierzanie, kobieta opowiada, że w młodości prawie uciekła z jednym jazzmanem, jednak jej matka przejrzała jej plany i, lekko mówiąc, nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Mówiąc to, LaRue przygląda się swoim zdeformowanym dłonią, przez co można wywnioskować, iż za karę rzuciła klątwę na jej ręce. Za próbę ucieczki rodzicielka odebrała jej to, co ceniła i kochała najbardziej - grę na skrzypcach. Po chwili staruszka ponownie zwraca się do Gii. thumb|left|230px|Josephine zgadza się porozmawiać z Elijah i pokazuje mu akta Evy.Chwali jej spontaniczność i otwartość, która wśród wampirów jest czymś rzadkim. Zwykle jej pobratymcy są grają zachowawczo i wszystko dokładnie kalkulują. Mówiąc to, patrzy na Elijah i dodaje, że nie mówi tego, żeby go obrazić. Pierwotny uśmiecha się i odpowiada, iż nie odbiera tego jako ujmę, a sam ceni otwartość swojej podopiecznej, która nawet go zadziwia. Głos zabiera Gia - mówi, iż Elijah ma świetny gust, nawiązując do wcześniej wypowiedzianego przez niego zdania. Josephine śmieje się, jednak wampirzyca zachowuje powagę. Mówi, że można Pierwotnemu zaufać, a wychodzi to z jej ust - z osoby, której nie łatwo zdobyć zaufanie albo która nie ufa wcale. Charyzma Gii oraz jej słowa sprawiają, że czarownica zmienia zdanie i decyduje się wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mikaelson. W następnej scenie widać, że wszyscy wrócili do salonu. thumb|230px|Rozmowa z Mikaelsonem.Kamerdyner podaje Elijah stos papierów, które są zapewne aktami czarownic. Wampir grzecznie mu dziękuję i zwraca się do pani domu. Mówi, iż jedna z czarownic, które uciekły z Domu Fauline jest szczególnie ważna dla jego rodziny. Stąd bierze się jego prośba do pani LaRue - chcę on, aby powiedziała swoim ludziom, żeby zostawili ją jemu. Elijah i Josephine zawierają coś w rodzaju pierwszego etapu sojuszu między nowoorleańskimi wampirami a czarownicami, którymi włada Josephine. W zamian za zostawienie mu Evy, której ciało zamieszkuje obecnie Rebekah, ma on dostarczyć pozostałe zbiegłe wiedźmy i dostarczyć jej Vincenta Griffina, którego chce odzyskać Sabat Treme. Jedyną przeszkodą, która stoi mu na drodze jest dusza Finna, przebywająca w ciele czarownika. LaRue zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i dodaje, iż jej to wyłączenie jego problem, jak go stamtąd wyrzuci. Mikaelson zgadza się. Josephine więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. W Save My Soul, Josephine... W Exquisite Corpse, Josephine... }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Josephine to starsza kobieta po sześćdziesiątce o jasnoniebieskich, wręcz przypominających odcieniem lód, oczach. Były one jej najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem ciała. Przez nie sprawiała ona wrażenie surowej oraz potężnej. Wyglądała ona na czarownicę, z którą lepiej nie zadzierać. Jej dłonie były zdeformowane z powodu klątwy, jaką nałożyła na nią matka, kiedy w młodości chciała uciec z muzykiem jazzowym. Kobieta ubierała się w odpowiedni do swojego wieku sposób. Jej kreacje były eleganckie i wyszukane. Osobowość Josephine to bardzo szanowana w społeczności czarownic kobieta. Marcel mówił, iż była nieco ekscentryczna i nienawidziła wampirów. To pierwsze wzięło się zapewne z pasji LaRue do muzyki klasycznej - szczególnie Beethovena. Zaś to drugie w większości było prawdą. Josephine miała uprzedzenia wobec wampirów, co niewątpliwie brało się z ich brutalności na przestrzeni wieków oraz licznych wojen między nimi a czarownicami. Kobieta określiła ich nawet jako potworów noszących ludzkie skóry. Mimo to, wpuściła do swojego domu Elijah, bowiem uważa, iż nie można obrażać silniejszych od siebie. Chociaż nie przepadała ona za gatunkiem Mikaelsona, była w stanie racjonalnie stwierdzić, że to on był silniejszy. W przeciwieństwie do np. Celeste lub Bastianny, które uważały, iż to one dzierżą największą moc. LaRue miała bardzo dobre maniery, a podczas rozmowy zachowywała dystans, chłodno oceniając, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie lubiła zachowawczej gry wampirów, przez co prawie wyprosiła Elijah i Gię, jednak po tym, jak przemówiła wampirzyca, zmieniła zdanie. Doceniła jej spontaniczność i otwartość. Jak się potem okazuje, sama w młodości była buntowniczką, zapewne dlatego Gia wzbudziła w niej sympatię. Moce i zdolności Słabości thumb|245px|Śmierć Josephine. *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 2 *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' (kontrolowana przez Dahlię) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (wspomniana) *''Fire with Fire'' (wspomniana) Relacje Elijah Mikaelson thumb|285pxJosephine zgodziła się wpuścić do swojego domu Elijah tylko dlatego, ponieważ uważa, iż nie powinno obrażać się silniejszych od siebie. Uważa go za takiego samego wampira, jak wszystkie inne. Kiedy Pierwotny mówi, iż oczekiwał serdeczniejszego przyjęcia, niewzruszona czarownica pyta, dlaczego myślał, iż będzie dla niego miła. To przez powrót jego i jego rodziny do Nowego Orleanu wróciły kłopoty - zabito starszyznę, a młode czarownice były więzione. Ostatecznie kobieta zgadza się go wysłuchać tylko przez Gię, która trafia swoją buntowniczością do jej serca. Wraz z Pierwotnym zawarli umowę, według której Josephine zostawiła mu Evę w zamian za dostarczenie jej Vincenta Griffina i pozostałych zbiegłych wiedźm. Kiedy jednak Sinclair dokonała kolejnych porwań, układ został zerwany. Gia thumb|280px|Czarownica rozpoznaje utwór, który gra Gia.Początkowo Josephine nie zwróciła dużej uwagi na Gię. Oczywiście była pod wrażeniem jej gry, jednak skupiła się na Mikaelsonie. Kiedy wyprasiła ich ze swojego domu, mówiąc, iż ma dużo zajęć, Gia zabierała głos. Była zła i sfrustrowana, więc pozwoliła emocjom nią zawładnąć. Nieuprzejmie zwróciła się do czarownicy, jednak ona zachowała spokój. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała, iż nie może uwierzyć, że specjalnie ubrała się w sukienkę i nauczyła się grać Beethovena, którego nienawidzi. Gdy LaRue spytała, co w takim razie wampirzyca lubi, ta zaczyna ponownie grać na skrzypcach. Josephine rozpoznała ten utwór i stwierdziła, iż Gia jest najprawdziwszą jazzmanką. Następnie opowiedziała pokrótce, że kiedyś sama chciała uciec z pewnym muzykiem jazzowym, jednak jej matka to odkryła i surowo ją ukarała. Dzięki Gii LaRue zdecydowała się zmienić zdanie i wysłuchać Mikaelsona. Ciekawostki *Jej ulubionym utworem był Sonata Nr. 9 Op. 47 Beethovena, który niegdyś był jej specjalnością. *Była wielką fanką Beethovena. *Jej matka nałożyła klątwę na jej dłonie, kiedy dowiedziała się, iż córka miała zamiar uciec z jazzowym muzykiem. W skutek przekleństwa, Josephine już nigdy nie była w stanie zagrać na skrzypcach. *Polubiła Gię, ponieważ kiedyś sama była buntowniczką. *Według Marcela była ekscentryczną staruchą, która nienawidzi wampirów. *Uważała, iż wampiry są bardzo wyrachowane. *Wpuściła Elijah do domu tylko dlatego, ponieważ uważała, iż nie należy obrażać silniejszych od siebie. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie